1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge device, more particularly to a hinge device that can pivot axially about first and second axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a notebook computer 1 that includes a main computer housing 10, a display panel 11, and a pair of conventional hinge devices 13 for interconnecting pivotally the main computer housing 10 and the display panel 11. Each of the conventional hinge devices 13 includes a fixing end portions mounted on the main computer housing 10, and a pivot end portion connected pivotally to the display panel 11 such that the display panel 11 is rotatable relative to the main computer housing 10 so as to enable an inner surface 111 of the display panel 11 to move toward or away from a top surface 101 of the main computer housing 10 (see FIG. 2). However, the inner surface 111 of the display panel 11 cannot be rotated to face rearwardly and upwardly of the main computer housing 10.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a hinge device that can pivot axially about first and second axes.
According to the present invention, a hinge device comprises:
an elongated main frame extending along a first axis, and having a first end portion and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion along the first axis;
a hinge unit including a stationary fixing block, and an elongated pivot rod that extends along the first axis and that has a pivot end portion coupled pivotally to the stationary fixing block such that the pivot rod is rotatable axially about the first axis, and a connecting end portion connected to the first end portion of the elongated main frame such that the elongated main frame is co-rotatable with the pivot rod relative to the stationary fixing block;
a pivot unit including an elongated pivot shaft that extends along a second axis transverse to the first axis, the pivot shaft having a lower end portion coupled to the elongated main frame, and an upper end portion opposite to the lower end portion and projecting from the elongated main frame, the pivot unit further having a pivot member coupled pivotally to the upper end portion of the pivot shaft such that the pivot member is capable of rotating axially relative to the elongated main frame about the second axis; and
a positioning unit mounted on the elongated main frame and operable so as to prevent axial rotation of the pivot member about the second axis.